Bastard
by kibagaaralover18
Summary: Hinata comes home, discovers bad news, and decides to do something about it,plenty of oocness, has nothing to do with ninjas, having a band comes in handy,humor, Sakura bashing. SasuXSaku HinaXNaru Sasuke is evil.rated M for later language.Will be romance
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...It would be so awesome (sighs)**

**Okay this story is full of oocness. Oh and i really do love Sasuke. It's just that I hate SasuXSaku pairings and it**

**only made it easier for me to bash them. I know Sasuke would never ever choose Sakura over Hinata. This story**

**is based on an event that happened in my life. Well most of it is, the band part isn't. But it would be really cool.**

**Sorry about not having a ruler. Has nothing to do with ninja's.**

I was finally home. The two-week Christmas vacation was fun but i really missed everyone. "Nii-san, Nee-san, I home!"

"Hinata nii-san, Your home already. I thought you were going to stay a couple of more days?" My little sister Hanabi asked.

Over the years we've grown closer. Our father always favored her becuase she was a stronger individual and a more likely

candiate to be heir to the multi-billionare company our father owned. Since i don't really know the name of the company or what the company sells, i couldn't really blame him. Plus i was to into my band to care much for anything else. Well except for my boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you Hinata-sama." My cousin Neji said.

"You don't need to be so formal with me, Neji-neesan." I said gently. Neji was a stickler for rules and formality.

"Well, where's father. He's not at work again is he?" I sighed. He works so hard. Especially since mom died.

"Hai, he's at work. He doesn't want us to bother him."

I suddenly noticed that Hanabi was gone. "Where's Hanabi-niisan?"

Neji's eyes narrowed evilly. "She's trying to cook. Make her stop before she poisons or kills someone." Of course Neji said this with as little emotion possible, but his eyes betrayed his fear of what could, and probably will, happen.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen. My eye's widen at the sight before me. Hanabi was pounding on a chunk of meat. Apparently she was trying to tenderize it with her fists. I watched horrified as she grapped a knife and began chopping away vigoriously. I mean really, it was like the meat insulted her or something. I decided to step in.

"Hanabi-niisan, let me do this for you okay." I said as i gently took the knife from her hand.

"But nii-san, i want to make dinner. You just got home. Please." She begged.

"How about you keep me company while I make dinner. You can fill me in on what's been going on. Okay."

Hanabi looked down thinking. After a minute she lifed her head and smiled.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the ingrediants to make a pot roast. I swiftly prepared the food and stuck it in the oven. The whole time Hanabi was watching me with a serious expression on her face. It also held a hint of sadness.

I sat down across from her. "Hanabi nii-san, what's on your mind." i asked her a little bit concerned.

"Hinata nii-san, there's something you should know but i don't want to be the one to tell you." Hanabi mumbled.

"Well you know you can tell me anything. I won't be mad. I promise." I assured her.

"Maybe, Neji nee-san can tell you. NEJI NEE-SAN!!! Hanabi yelled.

"What is it." Neji calmly answered. He was used to Hanabi's loudness.

"Nee-san, Hanabi nii-san wants to tell me something but she won't say it. Can you tell me whats going on?" I asked a bit curious and a tiny bit annoyed.

I noticed that Hanabi and Neji shared an uncomfortable glance before Neji left the room. Now i was really curious.

Neji entered the kitchen with the cordless phone in his hand. He dailed a number and handed me the phone it ranged four times before the voicemail picked up.

_Hi this is Sakura, Sasuke's new girlfriend. If you want to get a hold of him leave your name and number and **I **will give you a call back. Bye, oh and to bad Hinata, it's seems you were to boring after all. BEEP_

I was shocked. What is going on? What happened when i was away? WHAT THE HELL!!!

Those words finally registered in my head and i fealt a jolt of pain shoot through my heart. I collasped on the ground. My whole body shooked from the force of my sobs. No this can't be true. This has to be a mistake. He wouldn't do this to me. He said he would never cheat on me. He said he loved me. He said i was special that noone else could take my place. That he could never love anyone else but me.

That asshole!!! He's going to pay!!!

I was suddenly jerked out of thoughts when i felt a hand wrap around my waist and gently pull me to my knees. I raised my head slightly and looked up at the face of Neji. I slumped into his arms and let my tears flow freely. We were both sitting on the floor. Neji was trying to comfort me and i was holding on for dear life and for my sanity. I don't know how long i was there, i don't know how long i cried, all i knew was the pain i felt. I couldn't help it. Everytime i thought of him and the times we had a fresh set of tears exploded from my eyes. I was with him for four long years and it was just to hard to let go. He did me wrong, I know this, but what was i supposed to do. After a while i realized that Neji was still holding on to me. Hanabi was watching me with sorrowfilled eyes. I knew they didn't like seeing me like this. I finally drifted off to sleep due to Neji's soothing words and him gently playing with my hair.

**END CH 1**

**Okay this is only the first chapter. I already said there is a lot of occness. I apoligize for the sasuXsaku pairing (for those who hate the pairing). It only makes it easier for me to bash them later on in the story.**


	2. Masterplan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WARNING: kind of boring, plan is reveiled, chap. is essintial to whole story**

**BIG CH 2**

I woke up with a start. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it never happen.

"Good, your awake." someone said. I turned my head and saw Neji sitting down on a chair next to my bed. He looked at me sadly. I really wished he wouldn't.

"Please nee-san, don't look at me like that. I don't need pity. I need your help. I need to find a way to get back at him. It's the only way i can gain back at least some of my dignity. And it will help me feel a lot better to." i said.

"Why?" He asked. I looked up at him a litle bit confused.

"Why what?" i asked

"Why do you want to get back at him. What purpose is it going to fulfill?"

"I don't need a purpose. He hurt me. That's all there is to it."

"Look I already tried beating the shit out of him. It didn't work the way i wanted it to."

"What! Why?"

"Because he hurt you of course i'm going to try and kill him!"

"No, i mean why didn't it work? Why couldn't you hurt him?"

"That baka's fangirls chased me away. It seems that he's using them to protect him from any threats. So I can't touch him."

He looked up at me apoligeticaly. I got off my bed and hugged him.

"That's okay nee-san, i really appreciate you trying to help me. Since he's being a wuss using his fangirls for protection than we're just going to have to do it some other way."

"We can't harm him physically, so were probably going to have to hurt him emotionally or..." Neji stated drifting off into his own little world.

"OR!...We can humiliate him!" I exclaimed startling Neji out of his reverie. He stared at me in surprise.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yes! It's so perfect! How come i didn't come up with this before!" I was so excited. I couldn't wait to put my plan in action. I turned to Neji. He backed up a step or two.

"H-hinata-chan, um...y-y-you're scaring me." Neji stuttered. I looked at him surprised at his actions. What's gotten into him?

"Hey, Neji nee-san what's with you?" He looked at me shakily.

"You look kind-of crazy. Your eye's are s-scary. You look like a maniac."

I was shocked. Sweet innocent me, a maniac. Yeah right. I turned and looked into my vanity mirror.

OMG! Is that me? My hair was all over the place. My eye's were wide and bloodshot. I had a funny looking sneer plastered on my face. Is this really me. Do i really want to humiliate Sasuke this much. The very idea sent chills of pleasure through my entire body. HELL YES!!! THE BASTARD IS GOING TO GET WHATS COMING TO HIM!!!!

"Don't worry Neji nee-san, i'm not going crazy. I'm just a little excited, that's all. Okay all i need to do is get in contact with my band and explain the situation. First i need to take a shower. Nee-san can you call Hanabi in here. I need to talk to her. Please and Thank You."

Neji nodded his head mutely and walked out of the room. I quickly gathered some clothes and ran into the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I eagerly ran into my room. Hanabi raised her eyebrows questionaly at me.

"Hanabi nii-san, i have something i need you to do for me okay.Well i need you to do two things. The first one is for you. The second one is for me. I know your dying to do something so here it is..."

After i finished explaining it to her she left my room to get started. Okay now to call a meeting for my band. I pulled out my lavender-colored cell phone and dialed Shino's number.

_**Hey Shino-kun, It's me Hinata. **_

_Hi. What's up, Hinata-chan?_

_**Can you do my a favor?**_

_Hn.? (his way of saying yes)_

_**Can you call a meeting in about half an hour. There's something i need us to do. Okay.**_

_Fine. Where do you want to meet?_

_**How about your house. You have the rehersel room so it's the best place to meet.**_

_Hn._

_**Thank you so much. See in 30 minutes. Bye Shino-kun.**_

_Bye. Click_

Half and hour later -Shino's house

The whole band was present. Inuzuka Kiba-drums, Rock Lee-lead quitar, Hyuuga Neji-bass quitar, Tenten-backup singer, Hyuuga Hinata-lead singer, and Aburame Shino-manager.

"Okay, Hinata-chan called for a meeting." Shino said once everyone settled down.

I stood up fidgiting nervously. I wasn't used to being the center of attention, but in order to do this i have to be.

"Okay." I said breathing slowly. "I don't know if you all know but yesterday i found out that Sasuke cheated on me."

"WHAT!!" Rock Lee shouted

"That JERK!!!" Tenten screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!!!" Kiba yelled. He looked about ready to kill.

The only one's who remained stoic were Shino and Neji. Shino body language said that he was pretty pissed off, but being Shino meant showing no emotions. Neji already knew and wasn't surprised.

"GUYS!!" I tried yelling over the comotion. "PLEASE CALM DOWN."

After about two minutes of yelling and screaming everyone finally calmed down and was ready to hear of what i had to say.

"Okay, now that i've got your attention i'm going to explain what happened. Yesterday i came back from my vacation and found out that that bastard cheated on me. I also found out that it was with Sakura. I can't believe that he would cheat on me with a whore like that but whatever. Now i want to do something about it. I want to make sure he knows he screwed up. That's were the band comes in. I want us to write a song explaining what happend and how i feel." I finished and looked around at everybody.

Throughout the speech, they listened attentivly and, judging by their expression, everyone was more than eager to help me.

**End Ch 2**

**Sorry this chappie is kind of boring. My other chaps. wont be. I think this was boring because it just reveiled the plan. In the next chap. i'm going to write about Hanabi and her part in the plot.**


	3. Hanabi's Fun

**This ch. is in Hanabi's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.**

**BEG Ch 3**

I hurriedly walked toward the Konaha Leaf High School building. I stopped when I heard a shrill high-pitched giggle.

I turned my head slightly toward the direction of the annoying screeching voice. I spotted that annoying bitch Sasuke cheated

on Hinata-chan with.She was flirting with a rather bored looking waiter. She was probably waiting to have lunch with Sasuke-teme. Speaking of the bastard there he is.Sakura slut immediately stopped flirting and waved towards the approaching idiot.He made is way towards "the bitch". He sat down in the chair across from Sakura. I watched the couple attentively. After ordering their food, Sasuke-teme excused himself and walked towards the restroom. I grinned mischiously, now would be the perfect time to carry out the first part of THE plan.

I cautiously walked over to the Sakura whore. I approached her slowly. I didn't want her to think that I was up to something. After all i'm not exactly a hyperactive brat. I'm more mature than most of my friends.

"Um.. . are you Haruno Sakura?" I asked pretending to be polite. Really all I wanted to do to the slut was woop her skinny, flat-chested ass. God!!! She was nothing but bones! What does Sasuke-teme see in her? And she has a HUGE forehead. It's like he's dating a gigantic forehead. A gigantic SLUTTY forehead.

"What the do you want brat?" The no-ass-at-all diseased hoe, said rudely. I looked at her like she was the dirtest crack whore in all of Konoha. And she probably was, too!!! Oh!!! I HATE HER!!!!

I smiled up sweetly at her. " I was just wondering if you've seen Sasuke-te..uh...san?" I asked in the most sugary sweet voice I could muster.

"Why would I tell you where he is? You are that bitch's younger sister right.? What's your name...Hanabi?"

Yup! I Hate her! How dare she call Hinata-chan a bitch! Oh Yeah! This whore has a death wish and i'll more than gladly grant it for her!! This act is going to stop now! I don't care we're in a restraunt.This bitch is going down!

"Listen up you two-cent hooker, what you and Sasuke-teme did to Hinata-chan was dirty and cruel and now your gonna get it." I glared at her hatefully. It satified me to see her flinch slightly. Oh hell yes!!! I'm gonna make her hurt like no tomorrow!!

I lunged at her and grapped her pretty pink hair. Her arms flailed around wildly while I twirled my body around and grapped a knife from the nearest table. I gripped her hair tighter, and all the while Sakura was trying her best to get me off of her. To bad her best wasn't good enough. With an evil glint in my opal eyes, I started chopping away at her hair. People were gasping and trying to get as far away from the fight as they possible could. I was enjoying the sweet feeling of revenge and I just knew Hinata-chan will love it to. Sakura tried pushing me off her and I swiftly kneed her in the stomach and she immediately stopped moving. I continued to cut off her precious hair. Pink tufts flew in every direction. I laughed evilly. Oh yes, I was enjoying myself. All to soon I felt someone pull me off of her. But before I got to far away I sent a kick into her face, successfully breaking her little nose.

I felt the arms release me and i turned to see who pulled me off of her. Sasuke-teme stood there looking shocked. I glared straight into his black eyes and smirked. It was his turn now.

"Sasuke-bastard, it's so nice to see you." My voice oozzed sarcasm.

"Hanabi-san!W-what the Hell were you doing!?" He practically screamed.

"Just having a little fun with your skinny slut. Is that a problem for you?" I asked smirking the whole time. I really was having the time of my life.

"Did that bitch put you up to this!?" He yelled in my face.

There they go with that bitch thing again. How they can call Hinata-chan a bitch i'll will never know. She is anything but and there the one's who did wrong. The fact that they seem to think that she is got my blood boiling with anger all over again.

I walked up to Sasuke-teme smiling sweetly.

"There's no need for name calling, Sasuke-**_teme. _**I did this because you two deserve it." and with that I pulled back my leg and, with all the force I could muster, I kicked him in the balls. His reaction was immediate. He clutched his privates and doubled over. He hit the restraunt floor with a dull thud. I stood over him laughing manically. His expression was priceless. His eyes

were wide and watery. His mouth was bleeding from the impact of the fall. There were scrathes all over his cute face. No doubt made from the splinters from the wooden floor. His face and body were basically in pain. Judging by his expression I did an excellent job. I gave him one more good kick to the stomach before I was shoved out of the restraunt entrance. I was actually surprised that I wasn't kicked out beforehand.

Anyway that was pretty exciting. I could do that again. Hmmmm...maybe when Hinata-chan does her part I might just add in a little something on the side. Wait... aren't there camera's in the restraunts. I'll come back later.

I headed to the high school. I still need to talk to the principal. What was her name again. Wait, shouldn't Shino-kun be doing this. He is the manager, right.

I shrugged my shoulders. Whatever, Hinata-chan asked me so i'll do it. I walked into the the high school by the front double doors. Now which way to the office.

"Um...excuse me." I stopped a green-haired girl. "Can you tell me which way to the principal's office?"

"Sure. It's down this hall and it's the last door to the right."

"Thank You." I bowed slightly. The green-haired girl smiled and walked away.

I reached the office and walked in. The office was kind of big. There was a sweet looking lady behind a desk. She was talking on the phone so I decided to sit and wait. I waited for about five more minutes. When she got off the phone I approached her desk.

"Excuse, Mrs. I was wondering if I could speak with Tsunade-sama, please." I asked as politely as i could.

"What a sweet girl. Sure. I'm sure she has some time now. Just sit down and i'll get you when she's ready."

What a strange women. She thinks i'm sweet. Okay that is kind of weird. Never mind that now, I have something to take care of.

A couple a minutes later the women came back. "You can go in now." I nodded my thanks and walked into the office.

"Tsunade-sama, i'm here on behalf of Hinata-chan. She asks a favor from you." I said as I seated myself in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her messy desk.

"Alright, I'm listening. What is that she wants?" Tsunade-sama said. Leaning forward on her desk in anticipation. She was clearly interested in what Hinata-chan was up to.

"Well..."

**END CH 3**

**I hope you like it. Please review. **


	4. A little bit of fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chap. might be a little short. Sorry about that. Might have NarxHina also.**

**I don't own the song Hiru no Tsuki**

**BEG CH 4**

**(Outlaw Star: Hiru no Tsuki used as cell ringer)**

_Oto no nai mahiru _

_kaze wa tada akarui_

_sukoshi nemutasou ni_

_hanabira ga yureta_

_nanigeni ko..._

"Hello." I quickly answered my cell.

_"Hey, it's me nee-chan." Hanabi said on the other end._

"So, did you see Tsunade-sama for me?" I asked hopefully. But I didn't want to get my hopes to high.

_"Yeah I did, but I have to tell you something first. I saw Sasuke-teme and Sakura-bitch at a restraunt and guess what happend." Hanabi pratically yelled which was so unlike her._

I couldn't wait to hear Tsunade-sama's answer but I decided to play along with Hanabi-chan. Anyway she seemed really excited so I was kind of curious.

"Alright so tell me." I said a bit impatient.

"_Okay. I CUT OFF SAKURA-WHORES HAIR AND I KICKED SASUKE-TEME IN THE BALLS!!!"_

Okay now I was extremely shocked. I mean I knew about the Sasuke part but I never thought she would go as far as cut Sakura's hair. It seems I underestimated her. I quickly regained my composure.

"WOW!! Hanabi-chan, i'm so proud of you. You did all that for me. Thank you so much. Wait, did you get into trouble for that?" I asked anxiously. I really hoped she didn't otherwise I would feel really guilty about the situation.

"_No. All that happened was that I got kicked out of the restraunt. It was no big deal but it was so fun."_

"Good, i'm glad you didn't get into to much trouble. Can you _please_ tell me Tsunade-sama's answer now."

_"Oh yeah! She said yes."_

I was stunned into silence. She actually agreed, and here I thought she was and old stuck up prud. I guess she proved me wrong.

_"Hello! Hinata-chan are you still there?" Hanabi shouted in my ear. _

I snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here. Why did she agree. I mean I was so sure she would reject the idea." I wanted to know why she accepted.

"_You know it wasn't that hard to get her to agree. After I explained everything she was all for it. She said yes with no hesitation at all. I didn't even have to persuade her or anything. I guess she wants to see Sasuke get what he deserves._

_HaHaHaHa. Hey look I have to go so i'll talk to you later nee-chan. Bye._

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye."

I hung up the phone and made my way back to the group. Everyone looked up as I approached.

"Who was it?" asked Tenten

"It was Hanabi-chan. She wanted to te-."

"Hinata-chan, I don't mean to interupt but where are we going to perform the song." Rock Lee grinned sheepishly at me.

"I was just about to say-." I tried to reply

"LEE! Why did you interupt Hinata-chan for? She was in the middle of saying something." Naruto interjected. He had just joined our band. He's great at playing the keyboard and he's also sings but we're not going there.

"Hey dobe! You just interupted Hinata-chan too. IDIOT!" Kiba shouted. He punched Naruto on the back of his head.

"Hey DOGBREATH!! Why'd you do that?" Naruto shouted.A huge bump pratruded from the spot where Kiba hit him. Obviously trying to out-shout Kiba. He lunged at Kiba and pinned him to the ground. They were both growling at each other. Shino had an amused smirk plastered on his face. Or at least I thought so.

"OKAY!! GUYS! I WAS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!!!" I yelled as loud as I could so I could be heard over the growling. I calmed down a bit after Naruto and Kiba sat down and gave me there attention.

"Like I was trying to say earlier. Hanabi-chan just called to let me know that Tsunade-sama is going to allow us to perform our first concert in the drama room. It has the biggest stage and it's the most spacious room in the whole school." I was still a little miffed at being ignored before. I glared at the group reading there reactions.

Tenten seemed stunned at the announcement.

Rock Lee looked a little nervous. Probably because they were going to play in front of the whole high school.

Naruto was jumping up and down with excitment.

Kiba stared stupidly at me. Apparently he couldn't believe the news. Akumaru was a little concern with his masters condition.

Neji (who has been sitting back analying everyone) looked really surprised. Now he had to actually practice.

I really couldn't read Shino's reaction due to half his face being hidden behind that stupid jacket. And those sunglasses. Why does he hide his eyes behind those things. I've seen him without them and he has the most gorgeous eye's i've ever seen. I can litterly stare at those beautiful black coals all day. They seem so mysterious and deep. To bad he's my best friend.

" Uh...Hinata-chan." A low husky voice said behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Naruto. I was slightly surprised. Naruto looked serious. I looked into his baby blue eyes and felt a familiar fluttering in my stomach. What the hell I thought I got over him a long time ago. But still I couldn't help the faint blush that crept across my cheeks as I stared into his captivating eyes.

"I uh...wanted to ask you something." He looked really uncomfortable. I wonder what's wrong.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Is there something wrong." I replied

"No. There's nothing wrong. I just wanted to...talk." He was acting really nervous at this point.

I put my hand on his shoulder urging him to continue. He visibly relaxed.

I led him to a chair and he sat down. I sat down next to him. I couldn't help it I had to looked into his eyes. We stared at each other for a while before he spoke again.

"Hinata-chan. I've never done this before and I don't really know how." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

He leaned forward within and inch of my face. My face was really heating up now. All those feelings I used to have for the blondie came rushing back. I felt flustered and shy. I haven't reverted to my always and i was not about to now. Come on Hinata pull yourself together.

"You know Hinata-chan you have really pretty eyes." I'm so confused. Did he just say my eyes's were pretty. One look at the blush spreading across his face confirmed it. OMG!! Naruto-kun just said I have pretty eyes. I was ready to faint. No!! You can't faint you need to see where this is leading.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." I didn't know what to say. How does a girl respond to that.

"I um...reallylikeyou and iwanttoknowifyouwouldgoonadatewithme!?" He said this all very fast and I didn't catch most of it. And he was still to close to me. But I didn't mind. Hell!! I loved it! Now if I just leaned in a little I could touch those heavenly lips with mine. I wonder how he'll take it. I think I want to find out. I leaned in closing the space between us. I touched my lips to his. I closed my eyes as I let the sweet sensation wash over me. Oh yeah! This was heaven. I deepened the kiss. I lightly nipped at his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He hesitantly parted his mouth. I darted and entwined my tounge with his.We played a sensual game for dominance, and I was in the lead. I was light headed and I couldn't think. The emotions that were awoken in me just by this simple kiss was overwhelming. It was never like this with Sasuke. This was so much better and I couldn't get enough. I was drunk off the taste of Naruto. And I couldn't believe that I, the shy innocent Hyuuga, was being so bold as stealing a kiss. I pulled back reluctantly to give us time to come back to our senses.

He opened his eyes. "So is that a yes." he asked. I giggled and nodded my head yes.

Cheers erupted behind us. I turned, surprised by the audience we attracted. Kiba and Lee were giving the thumps-up sign. Shino's eyebrow arced with amusement. Neji glared at Naruto. I sent him a silent plea and he backed down though reluctantly. Tenten whistled and winked at me. My face burned like the sun. I glanced and Naruto and he to was blushing a tomato red.

Shino stepped forward and waited for the comotion to die.

"Yes were all very happy (with the exception of Neji) that Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun are finally together but we have a song to write and preperations to make. Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan you two will be writing the song and music. The rest of us will deal with the equipment and preperations at the school. By the way Hinata-chan, when is the concert to take place."

"Next week on Friday."

**END CH 4**

**I hope you like it.Kind of boring. I know it doesn't have any action sorry. I think my next chap. will be in Sasuke's POV. **

**I want to write a chap. in their pov so i can bash them some more. **

**Oh I'm really sorry. I tried really hard with the kissing scene. I didn't do a very good job. I don't think i'm ready to even write a lemon yet. Anyway please review. I would love your thoughts on the story so far. I'msure ya'll can give some advice on how i can improve my writing. I think my story could use more detail and I will work on that. Oh i know the "i is always capitalized rule" i just don't use it sometimes. Sorry for any grammer mess ups. Please review even if you want to flame. It doesn't matter to me. You probably just make me try harder to prove you wrong.**

**NOTE: I'M SORRY MY UPDATES AFTER THIS CHAPTER WILL COME VERY SLOWLY. BETWEEN COLLEGE AND MY JOB I WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. BUT I WILL FINISH THE STORY ASAP. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**


	5. Sasuke

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This is in Sasuke's Pov. It's the day after Hanabi's assult on Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've been busy.**

**BEG CH 5**

"DAMN BRAT!!" I exclaimed in my head, thinking of Hanabi. Why'd she have to go and do something like that. Fuck! She embarassed us in front of everybody. Little brat. I briskly walked down the high school ramp heading towards my tutoring class. It was around 7 o'clock. It was to early to be at the damn school. If it weren't for the stupid tutoring program I would be in bed asleep right now.

I walked into room 8 and looked around. Desk were aligned in four rows of six. There was a huge oak desk located in front of the class for the teacher. Other than that the room was plain. There were no encouraging posters on the walls and none of those see through pics on the windows, the ones that captures the light. I spotted the kid I was supossed to tutor. I groan inwardly. Damn, it had to be that annoying Naruto kid. I approached his desk. He looked preoccupied. As I got closer I realized he was texting someone on his cell. The boy chuckled at something someone sent him. I strained my neck so I could try and get a peek at what was on his phone. I leaned a little closer,and the dobe didn't even notice, and saw a pic of a boy with blue hair and black eyes laying on the floor, his face twisted in pain, and a pink-haired girl lying on the ground, tufts of pink hair surrounding her. I stepped back, disgusted.

I cleared my throat and the dobe quickly shut his cell. His blue eyes glared icy daggers at the sight of me.

"_You're _not my math tutor. Tell me your not!" Naruto said his voice icy and dripping with hatred.

I was a little shocked at the verocity of his voice. What the hell. What's his problem? But of course my expression didn't portray my emotions.

"Yes, _I'm _your tutor for the rest of the week." I replied stoicly.

"Hell no your not! I'm not going to be taught by cheating scum like you!" Naruto shouted. He picked up his backpack, and with one last venomus look my way, walked out the door.

I sighed. There goes my extra credit. What an idiot. What was his deal anyway. Wait, did he say cheating scum? Does he know about what happened between me and Hinata?

I walked out of the classroom. I was deep in thought when I accidently bumped into somebody. I glared down at the scattered books, I turned toward the kid, ready to tell him off.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I shou..." I heard an all to familiar voice. I froze. Oh Hell! I lifted my head and stared straight into the white eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. My heart did a little flip. Oh Shit! What the hell do I do. I did feel kind-of guilty for cheating on her.

I heard some commotion behind me."Oh Sasuke-kun. I've missed you!" I felt slim arms wrap around my waist. I was sill standing and staring at the stunned Hyuuga.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sakura sneered, she had just caught sight of Hinata. Her eyes were shooting daggers at the girl. To my surprise the sweet and innocent Hinata glared right back. Her white eyes looked deadly.

"What does it look like she's doing slut. She's going to class." A sharp female voice replied. Tenten stepped up beside Hinata.

"Get the fuck out of the way whore and take your baka with you." A third voice growled. Kiba walked up behind Tenten his face set in a scowl. Akamaru growled furiously at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura stepped up to Hianta. "What, you can't speak for yourself. You need your loser friends to protect you."

"Sakura-bitch whatever happened to that pretty hair of yours." Hinata replied sarcastically, refering to the uneven boyish hair cut Sakura was sporting. Sakura turned red at the comment and cursed Hinata under her breath.

_What the hell is going on here. Since when did Hinata cuss. Why is my heart beating so fast._ These thoughts belonging to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun say something." Sakura whined. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed "Get the hell out of our way. I don't feel like dealing with shit like you. If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way. Now." I said stepping up into Kiba's face. He growled and pulled his fist back ready to swing.

"What are you and that bitch of yours going to do, make me." Kiba said, about to let his fist fly when...

"Kiba-san, he isn't worth it." A cool, steady yet, cheerful voice said. I turned around and saw that Naruto guy. After a few seconds I noticed that I wasn't lying on the floor. I turned back to Kiba and saw that he had not swung but surprisenly listened to the dobe.

I heard a soft sqeal of delight and a flash of midnight blue hair ran passed me and into the arms of the waiting Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said affectionately and snuggled into Naruto's orange jacket. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and they made their way into the classroom I just came out of. Tenten and Kiba followed them inside casting me and Sakura hateful and disgusted looks.I glared right back. I glanced over at Sakura and noticed that she was pouting. She was probably disappointed that a fight had been avoided. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

I was still somewhat stunned at the events that just happened.

1. Kiba didn't hit me but he listened to the dobe. This I understand since apparently Naruto and Hinata are a couple and he doesn't want to upset Hinata.

2. Hinata cussed which was so un-Hinata like.

3. Hinata and Naruto are together.

4. The worst part of it is that one tidbit about Naruto and Hinata bothers me. I mean i'm the one that dumped _her_ so I shouldn't care. The problem is: I do.

"Sasuke-kun. Let's go already. I don't want to be late again. Plus we look stupid kust standing here. I have a reputation to uphold." Sakura whined. Damn! Why is she always whining! Why can't she shut up just for a little bit.

I silently walked beside Sakura pretending to be listening to everything she was saying. I nodded every now and than. I find this to be a very good tactic when feining listening. We finally reached the physics room. As we walked in we were greeted by a loud blondie.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! Where have you been? You two were almost late again. You two really need to learn how to be on time!" Ino yelled from across the classroom. I winced inwardly. Why does she have to be so loud? She's as bad as Sakura. How can Shikamaru deal with that all the time. Oh well. She's not my problem. We made our way over to Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru.Shikamaru had his head resting on the desk. both of his eyes were closed. Ino was on the edge of her seat waiting for the latest gossip. They sat beside a short and fat kind. I think his name is Chouji or something. I nodded my head at the three in a form of greeting. I really didn't like talking to them much.

"What took you two so long to get here?" Ino asked. She seemed excited about something. But then again she always acted that way.

"We got held up by that bitch and her damn posse." Sakura stated in disgust. I frowned slightly at the cuss word and who it was meant to discribe. The two girls huddled together no doubt to bitch about and rag on Hinata and her friends.

"So...you ran into Hinata-san. How troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily. He quirked one eye open and looked at Sasuke apparently wanting for more info. Chouji just sat there showing interest only in his potato chips. A loud squeal was heard from the giggling girls beside them.

"Nothing happened." I said. Hopefully he won't ask questions.

"She's going out with Uzamaki Naruto." Shikamaru said staring at me waiting for a reaction. I frowned at the reminder. I guess he thought I should know.

"I know." I said emotionlessly. I didn't like the unwanted feelings of jealously fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Damn it! This isn't supossed to be happening. I'm over her. I don't need this. To my emence relief the sensei walked it and began class.

**After School**

I walked out of the front of the high school with Sakura hanging on my arm and Ino and Shikamaru walking slowly behind us. It was really annoying having Sakura clutching on to me like her life depended on it and she was chatting away about some useless something or whatever. Hinata never did that. It was always so quiet and peaceful with her. I miss that. _Whoa!_ Where did that come from. I really need to stop thinking about her.

"Hey, Saske-kun! Are you listening to me!" Sakura yelled right into my ear.

"Hn." I replied non-committedly. She eyed me suspiously.

"What are you thinkning about? I mean what could be so important that you would ignore _me_?" She said

She was so full of her self. What the hell am I doing with her. This isn't worth it. I don't even like her. I have to get away.

"Look, Sakura-chan. I have to go, alright. I'll call you later." I gave her a peck on the cheek and left her standing there ( Ino and Shikamaru went there own way a little while ago) looking stunned at my quick escape.

I quickly walked towards my house lost in my thoughts. _I didn't see Hinata and her friends for the rest of the day. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed. I know I should be relieved because I would've probably been killed by Hinata's over-protective cousin or friends. The shitty part is ever since my fangirls found out I was dating Sakura they stopped following me. Normally I would've been happy but they were the only things that keep me from being killed by Neji or Kiba. I also feel kind of disappointed because I wasn't able to Hinata's angelic face. I need her back. What am I going to do. She probably won't get back with me after what I did. But then again Hinata is a kind person so she might forgive me and take me back._

As I sat on my front porch thinkning, I noticed a blue-haired head bob over my front gate. _That's right Hinata lives about four houses down from me._

I shot up from my postion and made my way to my gate. I peeked over and checked both directions. Hinata wasn't to far away. And she's alone. I would've guess her _boyfriend _would be with her. Whatever it makes it easier for me. Maybe I can catch up with her. I walked out onto the sidewalk and slowly walked up behind her.

I took a shaky breath and calmly said, "Hey, Hinata-_chan."_

**END CH 5**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'll try getting chapters out faster. I hope you like this chapter. In later chapters there will be more Sakura and Sasuke bashing. I love Sasuke but for the sake of this fic I have to hate him just a little. Hope you understand. Please review and tell me what you think. I need all the help I can get. Thanks.**


	6. Stupidity

**Sorry for the long update. I hope this chapter isn't to bad. **

**Anyway I sadly don't own Naruto. Oh...it's in Hinata's POV.**

I froze. This isn't happening. Not now. That voice, that voice that was once used to comfort me, that voice that used to huskily whisper sweet nothings in my ear, that low baritone that I yearned to hear those two fateful weeks I was away; now sent icy shivers down my spine.

I stood rooted on the spot. I wanted to run, run as far away as I can. I needed to get away from the boy that broke my heart, the very boy that threw everything that we had away. But I couldn't and I didn't know why. I guess now would be the time to finally face him. I slowly turned on the spot. I had my head down, not daring to look him in the eye. I was to afraid that if I did then my hurt and pain would show and I would break down.

"Hinata-ch-

"Don't!" I cried, "Don't call me that!" This time I had no qualms about looking him straight in the eyes. Sasuke stared at me, startled at my sudden outburst.

"Hyuuga please let me explain. I didn't me to hurt you. I'm really sorry. Please believe me." Sasuke pleaded. He sounded kind of desperate. I gazed into his onyx eyes. He seems so sorry, his eyes, his words, they both pulled at my heartstrings.

"I want..no I **_need_** you back. Please, I miss you. I need you with me." He said.

These words, they sound so sincere. Should I believe them? Should I forgive him?

HELL NO!

What does he mean he didn't mean to hurt me. What did he think he was doing by cheating on me!? He should of known that I wouldn't be happy about this. Is he stupid or something.

Without me realizing it, his hand reached up and lightly touched my cheek. I stepped back at the sudden display of affection.

What the hell is he thinking? Why is he doing this? Could he still love me?

No, he never loved me, if he had than he would have never have down what he did. He probably got what he wanted from Sakura and now has gotten tired of her. Poor girl, she doesn't even know he was just using her. Well...I can't feel to sorry for her, after all she's half the cause of my problem.

Come to think of it, I still don't know why he did it. This question I pondered day and night still haunts me. Well...now's my chance to finally find out.

"Why" I asked. He looked at me, confused.

"Why did you do it?" I clarified. He looked away, than back at me. Though he wasn't looking at my eyes but at a spot behind me. He was avoided eye cantact, I realized.

"I don't know." He finally responded."You were gone for two weeks and I felt lonely. Sakura was there, always throwing herself at me, I figured that you were having your own fun so I took her up on her offer. I never meant for it to turn into a relationship. You weren't supposed to find out. I thought that maybe you had gotten lonely to and decided to find yourself a boy to mess..'

**SLAP! **He was cut off by me giving him a good hard slap to his face. He was sent reeling to the ground, stunned and confused by my burst of violence. He slowly got to his feet.

"Bastard." I said, my voice was deathly calm and low, my head was lowered slightly, my midnight blue hair covered the side of my face, my hands were balled into fist at my side.

"How could you think that I would get back with you. You pompous asshole. I'm not the shy quite girl that you once knew. I'm not as innocent and i'm definitely not a pushover, anymore. Did you really think that pitiful explaintion would help your chances. You humiliated me. You hurt me and you have the balls to approach me, trying to make things right. Did you think that using charming sugar-coated words and an apoligy would acually get me to forgive you. I have to admit, you had me for a second there, but I realezed you didn't trust me and you used that as an excuse to cheat on me. No, I hate you. Soon enough your going to feel the embarassment I felt. Soon your going to feel just how deep my feelings of hatred are for you. I despise you with all my heart at and you will learn that very soon. You will do well to remember that because next time you encounter me and my friends, there will be no holding back."

With that said, I turned to walk away, but a strong firm hand gripped my arm, roughly pulling me into Sasuke's embrace. I was caught unawares and it took me a few seconds for my brain to register what happened. I struggled against him, but it didn't help much. He awkarwardly leaned down until is nose was alined with mine. Guessing at what he was about to do I began to struggled harder. I was just about to give up when I heard a voice.

"Teme," my savoir's voice said, "Let her go, now." I looked up at the at the body the voice belonged to and sighed in relief. There across the street, on the opposite sidewalk, stood Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Tenten. They all looked royally pissed at the scene in front of them.

Startled, Sasuke's arms loosened, taking the chance, I pushed him off me and ran into Naruto's arms. I started to shake, not because I was scared, but in anticipation.

Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee made there way towards a very-scared looking Sasuke, cracking there knuckles and itching for a long-awaited fight. Unfortunately for them, Sasuke's house wasn't to far away. He shot through the gate, into his house, and slammed the door.

With disappointed sighs, the boys headed toward the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" Kiba growled, clearly mad because a fight was avoided. A fight that he was more than likely eager to participate in. Everyone turned to me waiting for me to explain. I sighed again and explained about what happened, still in Naruto's arm. I was enjoying the comfort and the warmth, so I didn't bother making eye contact with anyone.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kiba, shaking his fist towards the Uchiha manor.

"He wanted to get back with you?" Tenten asked shocked at the Uchiha's stupidity. I nodded my head. Neji didn't say anything. He just stood there analyzing me.

"YOUR YOURHFULNESS WILL NOT BE CORRUPTED BY SOME UNYOUTHFUL IDIOT. SO DON'T WORRY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSUM, I'LL BE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Lee exclaimed, doing a good guy pose complete with a blinding white smile and a crashing wave scene and sunset in the background.

I giggled at his antics and I felt so much better. Shino stood there ever so stoic. Though I could tell his eyebrows were furrowed in a disaproving fashion.

I looked up at Naruto and was surprised to see that he was deep in thought.

"Naruto-kun, what are you thinking about?" I asked a bit curious. He looked down at me a gave me his goofy grin. I couldn't help it, my heart lifted at the sight. I felt loads better knowing that I had my friends and boyfriend by my side, helping me in my revenge. I reluctantly let go him, to get a better view of him and his posture, trying to read his actions.

"Nothing important." He said quite loudly. "Come on we need to go practice for Friday!" He yelled exuberently, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Dobe, you don't need to be so loud." Neji said scowling. I laughed. Everyone looked at me and then bursted out laughing to.

"Guys we really need to get to Hinata's-chans to practice." Shino simply stated. Everybody nodded and headed towards my home.

**Okay this is the end of chapter six. Next chapter is a time skip to Friday, the day of the concert. Sorry for any mistakes. This chapter is kind of pointless but I wrote it to show the depth of Hinata's dislike for Sasuke and how it's gets a little deeper with his stunt. It also fuels for determination to embarass him. Sorry if it's a little boring. Please review. If you flame it will go unnoticed. **


	7. Life is Good

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto! This is going to be the last chapter.**

**Sorry again for the long delay. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and advice I received for this story. This chapter is written a little diffrently and when i'm done with the story i'm going to go back and rewrite the other chapters with more detail. **

**Thanks to: **

**Anyway, on with the story:)**

**Time skip: Friday, the day of the school concert.**

I paced back and forth, fidgiting with my two forefingers. I couldn't help but feel anxious and a bit uncertain.

"Will you stop that. Just sit down and relax. Everthing is going to be fine." Hanabi said reassuringly.

We were currently in my bedroom. I glanced over at my scooby-doo alarm clock that was perched on my small blue-painted table next to my made-up bed. It read 7:30 a.m. Good, I let out a sigh of relief, we still have another thirty minutes to get to school. I stopped pacing and turned to face Hanabi, who was sitting on my bed.

"Thanks, but i'm still just so nervous. I mean what if something goes wrong. What if the equipement malfunctions or we mess up on the song. I get stage fright you know." I sighed heavily and sat down on my bed beside Hanabi. Hanabi got up and kneeled down in front of me and took hold of my hands.

"Look nothing is going to go wrong, okay. I've seen the band play and you all were really good. All of you work perfectly together, the music and your singing were in perfect sync so no worries. Don't forget why you're doing this in the first place okay. Just keep that in mind and you will do great." She said as she cupped my face in her hands and nodded it up and down for me, agreeing. I smiled at her gratefully. Hanabi can be so nice sometimes.

"Now," she said standing up and straightening her black blouse,"we better be getting to school." She walked out my door, closing it behind her to give me some privacy to dress. I walked over to my closet and peered in. I studied all my clothing with a critical eye. Hmm...what should I wear? I studied my clothes carefully and finally decided on a lavender top with a blue and silver butterfly on the left bottom corner of the shirt; and low-rise blue jeans with butterflies stitched on the front and back pockets and on the bottom of the left leg. The butterfly on the jeans was sitting atop of a white lily. To top it off I chose to wear my brand new white sandels, showing of my freshly purple-painted toenails. I brushed out my long midnight blue hair and let it hang around my shoulders. I didn't bother with make-up.

I made my way into the kitchen. Hanabi was already sitting down eating eggs and bacon. Neji was standing against the bar counter, sipping a cup of what look liked green tea.

"Good morning, onii-san. How are you doing?" I asked Neji. He just looked up and grunted. I rolled my eyes. Typical, he couldn't even say good morning. I walked over to the stove and stared at it's contents. I quickly lost my appetite. The food looked scruptious, but for some odd reason when I looked at it my stomach felt queasy. Hmm...it must be nerves. I found that when i'm nervous or anxious about something,, I couldn't eat.

"Is something wrong Hinata-sama." Neji politely asked me. I turned and frowned at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Hinata-sama? Hinata-chan or Hinata is just fine." I lightly scolded Neji. I know, me scolding anyone is a miracle, but he was starting to get on my nerves with his cool, calm, and collected additude. Really, doesn't he get nervous about anything. Looking at him standing there acting as if today wasn't a 'special' day, as if he gets up and performs in front of hundreds of kids everyday. Okay, so maybe i'm a little jealous. I would love more than anything to act as if today wasn't a big deal. But it was, today i'm going to get up on stage in front of hundreds of kids that I do and don't know and sing my heart and soul out so that the whole of Konaha's population would know of my feelings and who those feelings were directed towards.

"Right, I forgot. Anyway we need to get going so we can set up the equipment." Neji said and walked out of the kitchen. I quickly followed him. On the way to the main entrance I grabbed my backpack I had left in the dining room. In it was a couple of sheets of music, an extra microphone, and my outfit that I was to wear for the short concert. The group decided that we were going to have outfits that complemented each other.

I had to shield my eyes as we stepped outside. The sun shone brightly and the trees and flowers swayed slightly in the gentle breeze. The grass was green, the sky blue, the clouds white and fluffly, and people bustled about looking carefree and content with their lives. Yes, today was a perfect day for a swim in a lake, a walk in the park, or a pinic with that special someone. Unfortunetly for me I was not in a good enough mood to enjoy the serene beauty that surrounded me. The mellowness of the beautiful morning got me thinking about the band. The band...hmmm...wait...why don't we, I mean it's been so long and we've never...how come I didn't notice this before...?

We were already half way to the school when I abruptly stopped. After a few minutes, Neji finally realized that I wasn't following him. My isn't he attentive. He shot me an aggravated look before asking, "Hinata, why'd you stop? We should have been there by now."

"Neji-niisan, I was wondering, why doesn't our band have a name?" I asked. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"You know, i've never really thought about it." He grinned sheepishly. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Mr. Know-it-all-Neji didn't really know it all, what a shock. I continued to qawked at him until he shrug and said, "We'll just have to come up with one when we meet up with the rest of the band." He then turned and continued on walking. This time I couldn't wait to get to the school. I was eager to come up with a band name. It was long-overdue.

After about another five minutes of walking in silence we reached the entrance the Konaha HS. It was a huge four-story brick white building that a west and east wing connected to the main building. On the first floor was the administrater's office, the principles office, a teachers lounge, and bathrooms for the men and one for the women. It was also where they kept all the valuable teaching equipement, such as tv.s, vcr's, dvd players, writing utensils, etc, locked away. The second, third and fourth floors was where the classrooms were held. The west wing was where the extracurricular activities took place. This included art club, band, anime club(Note:we had one when I was in high school), drama club, OAP(one act play), UIL, Math club, Science club, FFA, chess club, Vollunteers, and book/library club. The east wing was for the athletics programs. Soccer, basketball, tennis, baseball, softball, football, swimming, and various other sports were practiced in and out of this wing. The outdoor sports were played in the wide open fields created for the needs of the sport being played . There was a huge gym for the indoor sports and an olympic sized pool for those who were swimmers. This wing also contained a huge weight room for powerlifters and those who just like to lift heavy weights. There were at least four bathrooms located in each wing.

We continued walking and made our way to the west wing and into the drama room. It was a spacious room that could fit at least two good-sized gyms into it. The stage was located at the far end of the room. I had to admit it was intimidating, but it was the only room that could fit all of KHS's students. I've always wondered what the drama club would do with such a big room. I had at one time ask the drama teacher, I forgot her name, it was Mrs. Smerther or Smithers, or whatever. Anyway, she said it had something to do with the projection of the voice to be heard or something like that.

Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto were already there setting up there instruments, amps, speakers, whatever was needed to assist in the concert. Neji went over to his bass quitar and began setting up. All I had to do was connect my microphone and stand to the speakers and I was set. Everyone worked in silence, each of us anticipating the upcoming event. It took about another twenty minutes for everyone to finish there tasks. Once everthing was done we gathered to the middle of the gigantic stage.

"Hinata had voiced a very good question early today," Neji began,"and i'm quite surprised I didn't noticed this myself, with me being a genius and all." he smirked as he said this. Tenten just laughed and rolled her eyes while everyone else just stood and looked at Neji. I noticed that he became slightly uncomfortable underneath all the stares. He cleared his throat and continued.

"She asked why we didn't have a band name." he simply stated and waited for someone to say something. I couldn't stand the long silence that followed that statement and spoke up.

"We should probably come up with a band name before the concert today. We don't want to looked stupid because we don't have one." I said matter-of-factically.

"Well...we can call ourselves RAMEN!!!" Naruto yelled out with that goofy looking grin that I loved so much plastered on his face. I stared at him, taken in by those cerelean eyes, not really paying attention to what he just yelled.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT NARUTO, WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE NAMED AFTER FOOD. THAT'S JUST LAME AND STUPID! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO PICK UP CHICKS WITH A BAND NAME LIKE RAMEN" Kiba screamed at Naruto.

"TAKE THAT BACK, DOGPOOP! RAMEN IS NOT LAME! IT'S THE BEST,MOST WONDERFULEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" Naruto hollored back but this time getting a far off dreamy look in his eyes. For an instant there I was ALMOST jealous of the stupid, unhealthy, sodium enriched food."AND I ALREADY HAVE A HOT GIRLFRIEND!" I blushed on hearing this, okay ramen I forgive you.

"This is getting us nowhere fast, so you two quit fighting so we can choose a name already." Tenten said rubbing her temples in an effort to force back an in-coming headache. Kiba and Naruto instantly shutted up.

"How about we call ourselves THE FLAME OF YOUTH or THE YOUTHFULNESS OF GAI!" Lee exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes and set in a good guy pose. Everyone just stared stupidly at Lee's poor attempt at an acceptable band name. The first one sucked and the second one was kind of creepy. No one wants to be named after a man who wears green spandex, has a bowl hair cut, and eyebrows bushier that Lee's.

"Why don't we name the band The Hives." This came from Shino. No one said anything.

"I think the Mercenaries sound good. Or how about the Weapon Users." Tenten said, eyes a little overbright at the mention of weapons.

"Why don't we try FATE or DESTINY. I think those sound good." Neji said this(of course). No one bothered to answer him. They all knew to well his views on life. He considered everything to be destined. Fate was just waiting to happened.

"Flamers." I said, mostly to myself, everyone else just seemed to hear it.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't we call ourselves the Flamers. It makes sense doesn't it. When I go and read fanfiction and there's something you don't like you would usually leave them a flame. It tells them how bad their story sucked. Since we're telling Sasuke how much we think he sucks we should call ourselves Flamers. WE can always change it later if you all want to. It could just be a spur-of-the-moment thing." I stood there waiting for their input.

"I kind of like it." Tenten said.

"Me too." Kiba agreed.

Shino nodedd his head. Neji shrugged. Naruto came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, complimenting on my thought out band name and Lee was saying something about flames and Gai-sensei. I was startled out of my thoughts at the sound of the first period bell rang. We said are goodbyes and went our seperate ways.

**Last Period of the day, Period the concert takes place,(50 min long per.)**

Okay, now I was really nervous. We were due on stage in twenty minutes. I could hear the drama room being filled with dozens of loud, curious, and rowdy students. I paced back and forth behind the stage curtains. I was already in uniform. I wore a black skirt that reached an inch above my knees, a blue spaggetti strap top that was covered with a black short sleeved vest with silver linings and black dress shoes. My hair was down and I felt there was no need for me to wear makeup.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up and saw Tenten looking down at me with a concern expression on her pretty face. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me but her top was chocalote brown that matched her eyes and hair perfectly. Instead of black dress shoes she wore brown pumps. Her hair was down from her two buns and she only wore eyeliner to emphasis her brown eyes.

"Yes, i'm fine. Just a little nervous. I'm been like this all day." I said shuddering slightly.

"Hey, don't worry we'll do great, okay." She smiled reasuringly to me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, listen up everyone."I turned to see Tsunade-sama trying to get everyone's attention. After about a minute of hustling around the members of the band were standing in front of the principle waiting for her to say somthing. The boys were all wearing black slacks, black shoes, and a colored tee-shirt that was covered with a black long sleeved jacket. Kiba wore a red shirt, Lee wore green, Naruto wore orange, and Neji wore a beige shirt. Shino was manager so he wore his regular outfit.

" So is everybody ready to start?" Tsunade-sama asked. We all looked at each other before turning to her and nodding.

"I'm sure you all will do great. I know you will. Just go out there and play your hearts out. Don't forget the purpose of this concert." She added with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm looking forward to a great show from all of you, so do your best." she said walking away. She stopped and turn to us again. "By the way, what's you band name?"

"Flamers." I said and she nodded and went on stage to introduce us. We listened as she gave a breif speech. She stepped back behind the stage curtains and turned to us beaming.

"Now if I were you I would sick around after your donw with your song. Hanabi perpared a surprise for you and I have one also." She winked and went to inform the curtain puller to get ready. . We got in our position. I looked at everyone to see if they were ready. They nodded back at me but didn't say a word. I guess everyone was dealing with nerves. This thought calmed me down a bit. At least I wasn't alone. I gave a hand signal to Tsunade-sama and she gestured to the puller. I breathed in and out trying to calm my heart beat and my shaking. As soon as the curtains began to open the drama room quieted. The first thing I saw was Sasuke's smirking face. He seemed to be mocking me and I took that as a challenge. I straightend my back and walked up to my microphone. I stared into the audience and oddly enough I didn't feel nervous, I felt excited. This was going to be fun.

"Thank you everybody for being here. Also thank you Tsunade-sama for allowing our band to play here. This song that i'm going to sing is called Change. I wrote it and it's dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha. He was my inspiration." I said and stared at the Uchiha until he looked away, uneasy.

I nodded at the band to begin. The music started off soft and slow.(NOTE: perenthesis are Tenten singing)

_I remember when the smile on _

_Your face used to take my breath away_

_When the glint in your eyes_

_Used to tell me you loved me_

_I remember those times_

_When I had my doubts_

_When I din't think that I could last_

_You told me everything would be alright_

_That you will always be there to help me through_

The beat picks up to a faster pace.

_But one day all that changed_

_You took my happiness away_

_You left me crying and broken(hating you)_

_Hurting and in despair(despising you)_

_But now I don't care_

_I'm happy and not with you_

_I'm happy and with someone new(someone better)_

Beat goes back to a slower pace.

_There was a time when I looked_

_At you with love and care(love an care)_

_Now I look at you and wonder_

_What did I ever see in you?(ever see in you)_

_You used to hold me close and _

_Whisper such sweet words that_

_Seemed to be only for me(just for me)  
Now I realize that they were nothing _

_But empty promises and lies(all lies)_

Beat speeds up.

_You had me fooled(what a fool)_

_I believed you to be sincere_

_But now the only thing I believe_

_You to be is a bastard, lier, and cheat(bastard, lier, and cheat)_

_You will never know how much you hurt me_

_How you could throw away all our memories_

_In just one night, I will never know_

_But now I can't help but feel relieved_

_Because now i'm happier without you(without you)_

_I'm free to spread my wings and change(spread my wings)_

_But you will always be a bastard, lier and cheat(bastard, lier, and cheat)_

Tears streamed down my face as I sang the last verse. I felt lighter as I let the music take over me. The end of the song was met with silence. I peered out at the audience an noticed that many eyes were trained on Sasuke. His face looked red with anger or embarassment, I couldn't tell which. His gaze met mine and I saw hate, anger, regret, and sorrow in his onyx eyes. I would have liked to feel pity for him but I just couldn't conjur up the feelings. I guess I still haven't forgiven him yet. That will come with time. I was awaken out of my thoughts when a loud uproar and applause replaced the silence. I surprised that we were receiving a standing ovation. I didn't think we were that good.

I gestured for the rest of the band to come upstage and bow to the audience. Naruto grinned at me and tooked my hand in his. I felt complete with him beside me. I gazed into his eyes and gave him a sweet kiss. I appreciated the blush that crept onto is cheeks and knew that my face must look the same.

We turned to the audience and bowed, all the while grinning like we just won the lotery.

"That rocked." Kiba said looking satisfied. I nodded my head in agreement. Words failed me.

"That was so awesome." Naruto exclaimed. "You were the best Hinata-chan." I flushed at the praise.

THE FLAMES OF YOUR PREVAIL ONCE AGAIN!" Lee said in his naturally loud voice. I have to admit Lee did have a point. I looked at Neji because he didn't say anything. He had a satified and proud smirk on his face so I guessed he thought the performance was worth it. Tenten was beside him beaming with pride.

"Hey guys, that was a good performance but Tsunade-sama wants up to see something she wants us to get off the satge." Shino said coming out of nowhere.

We all quickly got off the stage and Hanabi made her way up there with a projecter that was connected to a vcr player.

" Listen up everyone. I have a surprised for my sister and her band. I went trough alot of trouble to get this so nobody says a word." She said glaring out at everybody. She turned to the vcr, put in a tape and pressed play. Where a screen had been pulled down, images were displayed. It looked like a restraunt, people were walking in and out. Then came in Sasuke and Sakura. They were seated and Sasuke walked off. It showed Sakura flirting with the waiter who looked bored. Then Hanabi comes in talking with Sakura. Hanabi getting mad and grabbing Sakura's hair and her getting a knife and chopping away at Sakura's pink hair. Then Sasuke comes in and pulls Hanabi off of Sakura. Sasuke yelling at Hanabi and then Hanabi kicking Sasuke in his privates and then getting thrown out of the restraunt.

There were snickers and laughs throughout the whole thing. When it can to an end there was a roar of laughter that shook the drama room walls. I have been dying to see that, and I actually got to. I was laughing so hard my sides ached and I was sure that I busted a lung. Beside me Naruto was rolling on the floor with laughter. Even Shino and Neji were laughing their asses off. The stoic, I never show any emotion boys were actually showing ther emotions at the expense of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Who were at the moment cherry red from embarassement. I bet he wishes he never crossed me. Even Sasuke's fangirls were laughing at him. This was the best day of my life. I finally clamed down a bit to notice that Tsunade was approaching me with a women beside her.

"Hinata-chan, I would like you to meet Rin Echizen." I was confused so I held out my head and greeted the women. I turned to my bandmates for some kind of explanation, all I got was blanked and confused stares.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope that we can get to know each other more. I would like to talk to the manager of the band." Rin said. She looked to be about in her late twenties. She had long red hair, black eyes, a button nose, thin lips, and a nice slim figure. After studing her, my curiousity grew.

Shino stepped up to the women and nodded his head. "I'm the manager but the band makes the decisions together, so you can talk to all of us."

"Alright, well I would like to make a contract with you." Rin said.

"What do you mean a contract?" Neji asked.

"It seems that they don't know who you are." Tsunade-sama stated.

"Do you mind telling us?" I asked politely.

"I'm an agent for Konoha Music Inc. and I wanted to sign Flamers up with a contract." A stunned silence met this statement. Then a squeal was heard from behind me. I turned around to see that Tenten had just pounced on Neji out of excitement and was know kissing him right on the lips. Neji was blusing a nice crimson color but he didn't seem to mind.

"Are you serious?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I'm very serious." Rin said. At this Naruto started jumping up and down, I just loved his energy. Kiba was jumping around and doing all kinds of flips, kind of like a playful dog. Lee was talking about youth and spring. Shino just stood there and I couldn't tell if he was excited or shocked. Neji and Tenten were still making out. I was so estatic at the news that I couldn't think straight. My dream was finally coming true. I was going to become a professonal singer. This was the best day of my life. I not only got to humilate Sasuke and Sakura, I also got to see what Hanabi did to them, and me and my band were going to sign up with one of the most well-known record companies in the whole world. Life was good.

**End**

**I finally finished this story. I made up the song, so I own it. I couldn't think of a good title to the song so sorry about that. The band name is kind of lame but I think it fits. I know the song doesn't have a chorus but i'm no expert songwriter so please forgive me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I think it gets a little boring towards the end but I wanted to add in the record contract and the video of Hanabi. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm going to revise the other chapters to make them better and more detailed. Thanks for reading and please review so I can know what you thought about the story.**


End file.
